The Thirteenth Colony
by Eliza Hayes
Summary: The Twelve Colonies discover Earth, but that is only the start of the story. The discovery comes with unexpected problems and more formidable enemies. Warning: General Hammond is still alive. Because I like him and want him in my story. Thanks for all the constructive reviews. After reviewing the reviews, I realized the story was confusing. Hope this is a better read.
1. Chapter 1

A woman stood watching the battle. The Battlestars and Base Stars clashed silently in space.

A man appeared, "Amina, don't you hate when people don't die on command."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"It's my favorite name of yours. You can call me Mercher."

Amina scowled at him and turned when another Base Star blew up. Her blond hair curled around her oval face as if she had grown a helmet.

"God isn't always right," Mercher said, his hand brushing her back. He absently noticed that she was slightly taller than him.

"He doesn't like when you call him that," Amina said without heat. "The future…"

"For every Plan A, there is a Plan B," Mercher said, taking her hand.

They materialized in a small room where a woman in a Colonial Commander's uniform. They went unnoticed for a few moments.

Amina said, "The ship, it resembles a Battlestar."

"Faust," Mercher said, ignoring Amina to speak with the Commander. "The Plan has failed. The Colonies will survive."

"The backup plan is in motion, Mercher," Faust said. "As you commanded."

"What did you do?" Amina said to Mercher.

"Nothing without approval."

Natalie Faust watched the messengers from God disappear. She strode to the deck where human and metal Cylon worked together.

"Linton, launch the shuttles," Faust said to a slight man who looked more like an accountant than a soldier. "Bring the civilian ships back to this location."

"By your command," Linton said. "Launch the shuttles, Put Plan B in motion."

Faust and Linton watched the shuttles disappear to find the civilian ships left unprotected by the Battlestars.

Linton opened his mouth, hesitated, and then said, "The humans will eventually figure out we're Cylons."

"Not before we discover Earth," Faust said. "As it was written."

"Destroying the Colonies was written too, we failed," Linton said. "What about Cavil? He won't like this!"

Faust realized with that statement that he never thought the first Plan would fail. Faust realized the others in her command could be thinking the same thought. What if some of the others betray her?

Doesn't matter, they must reach Earth. The messenger implied as much.

Earth must be found, or all will be lost.

"We will find Earth and our children will multiply," She said. "Away from the Colonies." And the other Cylons was implied, but Linton looked at her as if she said it out loud.

"By Your Command," Linton said, looking down at the panel. His hand brushed the display. "Commander, we got the Arrow of Apollo."

Faust nodded but didn't say anything. The New Plan was falling in place.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Over a hundred Colonial ships surrounded their ship. Faust knew that they couldn't stay here any longer. The main battle stopped, and skirmishes erupted around the Colonies. Soon the Colonies would come looking for their civilian ships.

Faust stood in the bay. She watched several reporters speaking quietly into cameras.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Faust said, forcing herself to tear up slightly. "The Twelve Colonies are lost. For our survival, we must leave."

"Where will we go?" one reporter got out. Before the rest could repeat the question, Faust said,

"Earth, we found a map several years ago."

"Earth is a myth."

"Humanity's children must survive," Faust said. "We can't do it here. We'll follow our ancestors back to Kobol. And eventually Earth. We are not alone."

Hope dawned on all the human faces in the room.

'Go to Earth as refugees and one day take over,' Faust thought.

Faust answered several more questions before ending the interview.

Her spies reported back almost immediately that most of the humans believed the lies.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Faust saw the casualty list. The damage would have been much worse if it was a Base Star. She realized that the Cylon pilots needed help. They no longer had the Resurrection ship. Every death was final.

"Linton, gather the reporters," Faust said.

"By your Command."

Faust walked in the room, and the talk died down. She talked to the officers and got a grudging approval to go forward with this.

"Victory is ours today," Faust said, the screens placed in front of her showed the main human ships.

The cheering made what she was about to say easier.

"Although we won, we lost a lot of pilots and support personnel. Anyone with piloting or mechanic experience, please step forward. We need new guardians of the fleet. Every volunteer will get extra rations for themselves and their family."

Faust stepped down, but the cheering didn't start up again. The faces on the screen looked resolute as they looked at one another.

"This is dangerous," one of her captains said.

"This is necessary for our survival."

They nodded, but Faust saw the doubt.

LITTLE OVER A YEAR LATER

Earth came into sight. A beautiful blue ball and everyone cheered at the sight. Several of the scientist class both human and Cylon rode down to the silent planet.

Desolate cities came into view.

A few hours later, they came across the horrible truth. Earth was a Cylon Colony. And they destroyed themselves and their planet.

THREE YEARS LATER

Faust walked along Tiberius, the second most populous human ship.

Ever since finding the Earth in a destroyed, almost uninhabitable state two years ago, the humans and Cylons had been losing hope. And Cavil's Cylons finding them with the help of a low-level Cylon tech. Eight civilian ships were lost.

They must find another place to live. And must find a way to stop the traitors from contacting Cavil again. The pilots, the Guardians, protected them this time, but next time could be different.

She still couldn't believe how well human and nonhuman Cylons work together. The human ones even knew they were Cylons.

Pretty hard to stop them noticing that so many people on the 'Battlestar' resembled one another. But even the humans didn't know the full truth that the Colonies survived the war. They were told the lie that the Cylons here tried to save the Colonies, but when that failed, they saved who they could.

Her mind went back to the Mercher. She was beginning to see him as possibly a Messenger of Evil, leading her astray.

And what's worse, he never talks. He just hums that same frakking melody over and over again.

She wondered if there was a way to kill Mercher as her emotions swung between anger with him, and despair about Earth.

Faust thought as she turned around. 'Only the future matters now.'

She walked down several corridors until she got to the door and requested entry.

The door slid open to reveal a small woman with dark hair and eyes.

"Commander Faust. This is a surprise."

"Rachel, how is Sarah?"

"She's fine," Rachel said, watching Sarah drawing something on a long strip of paper. "She's drawing, now. Something new."

"The boy, the other Cylon/ human, draws too," Faust said with a smile on her face.

Faust wondered what her child would be like. She had the sickness when she woke, but it would be a few weeks, at least, before her doctor would know for sure.

A man came into the room briefly. He glared at Faust and muttered 'toaster' under his breath. He turned and walked back out again. Faust suppressed the urge to kill him.

"We have to do something about him," Faust said, angry at Rachel for telling him that she was a Cylon and worst yet telling him that the Colonies survived.

"Give him time," Rachel said, twisting her hands together. "Ray loves Sarah. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

The child got up and handed her drawing to Commander Faust, who smiled down at the child before looking at the picture. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Faust rushed from the room with the drawing clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Rachel said, following behind.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Faust said.

Faust commanded her shuttle to go to Scorpia Queen. The other human / Cylon child, the boy, Kevin was there. She needed to see his drawing again.

After getting the boy's drawing, she lined the two up. They weren't similar; they were the same. 'God had a hand in this,' she thought as she looked at the circles on the pages.

THE NEW EARTH

Faust thought of Mercher as she took a deep breath. The flowers bloomed, and life burst from the seams. At a distance, she saw Earth's indigenous people walking across the plains. She held her son closer.

"Can't believe it," Linton said, walking up. "Humans here. The doctors say we can reproduce with them. What are the odds?"

"What are odds to God," Faust said, brushing a hand across her son's fragile skull.

When Linton didn't move, she asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Why didn't you let us search for Rachel's husband?"

"The ship he took is only a mid-range vessel. He doesn't have enough supplies to get back to the Colonies," Faust said, and then sighed. "And finding him will be an impossible task and could lead Cavil to Earth."

"This isn't Earth."

"That's what the humans are calling it. In honor of the first one."

"What about the Guardians? You said all ships must be destroyed. Cavil could find us through them."

"We owe them."

"You mean you couldn't stop them."


	2. Chapter 2

BATTLE OF ORI

General O'Neill and Teal'c walked the halls of Atlantis. O'Neill felt the city welcome him as it welcomed all with the Ancient gene.

'Atlantis,' O'Neill thought, wondering at the majesty of the lost city. 'With the Wraith gone or, at least, the threat gone, we can finally use the power of the Ancient to destroy Adria and her followers.'

"General," McKay said, running up. "I told you, Atlantis is sensitive. You can't just cram that, that device in it. "

"Shephard," O'Neill said into the radio. "We need more lemons."

The only response that came through was laughter. Some of the other crew smiled. Although fond of the scientist, he could still be a major pain in the butt.

"That's not funny," McKay said. "It's a serious allergy. I could die from it."

"One can only hope," O'Neill said, almost to himself.

After a few moments of insulted silence that didn't last long enough for O'Neill, McKay babbled some geek talk about the newly found weapon based on the one found on Dakura. Something about it could be a drain on the QEDs.

"The weapon can destroy all life in the galaxy," McKay said, coming to his real concern. "I know we're at war. But some things shouldn't be used."

"We used the one on Dakura with no ill effects."

"Carter modified it to only go after Replicators. We're not doing that here!"

"The device is smaller."

"The wave can still travel. Taking out life in the galaxy."

"Carter's working on the modifying the shields to block the effect. It will destroy Adria and the Ori and go no further."

"Being pretty is not a job qualification."

"She destroyed a sun," O'Neill said.

"Why do people always bring that up!? That was luck."

Daniel came up and, before O'Neill said something to burst McKay's inflated ego, said to McKay, "Sam needs you."

With a look that said, 'See.' McKay rushed off down the hall.

"Almost as good as lemons," O'Neill said.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Poor Rodney," Daniel said, shaking his head.

Daniel worried about the Ori being Ascended and already knowing the plan. He glanced out at the endless sea of stars.

"Merlin designed this city," a familiar voice said, deep and warm which sparked a half-remembered conversation. "They would have to be in the City to know your plans."

"Morgan," Daniel said, turning to see an attractive woman in a flowing gown.

"You mean…"

"The Ori can't see your plans."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Daniel said, understanding Jack's frustration with the Ascended. They could have used Atlantis in the War.

"It was needed elsewhere," Morgan said as Daniel nodded, thinking of the Wraith.

A star shot passed by, distracting them from the conversation, and then Morgan said, "Your creativity is stunning."

Before Daniel could answer, Jack entered the room and said, "It seems to be our job to clean up Ancient messes. We need all the creativity we can muster."

"Jack. They can't interfere."

"They should interfere. The Ori crossed that line with Adria. And they're interfering with a people's religion. Don't you have a prime directive about that?"

"Jack," Daniel said, shooting his disappointed look at Jack.

"He's right," Morgan said. "They did cross the line."

Morgan looked from Daniel to Jack. Daniel recognized the concerned expression from a time unremembered.

"Be careful."

And then, she transformed into a blue light and headed out into deep space.

O'Neill stopped Atlantis at a safe distance from the Supergate and destroyed it. He smiled at the cheering. That never got old even with the destruction of the 7th Supergate.

O'Neill wondered if he was yanking on a tiger's tail. 'No,' he thought. 'We can handle anything they throw at us.

They had the location of 14 others. The Ori weren't subtle. Why would they be? This galaxy didn't prove to be a major threat to them.

At the lucky number 8, the Ori fleet came out of the Supergate.

Atlantis backed up as hundreds of the Ori ships flooded the area. When the Supergate closed thousands of ships circled Atlantis.

Screens flickered on from every point. And Adria came on, "You've already lost. Face it. Convert to the one true religion or suffer throughout all eternity."

"Never, you yellow-eyed witch," O'Neill said.

"Not very diplomatic," Daniel said, talking to Jack, but facing the screen with Adria on it.

"Hey, I was going to go with B instead of the W. But I thought: diplomacy," O'Neill said, glancing over at Carter and McKay fiddling with some instruments. He felt the Atlantis' power drop significantly.

Adria nodded at one of her Priors, but before he could do anything. Atlantis used the weapon. A wave formed, flowing through the closest ships.

Adria's eyes glowed yellow before she disappeared, but reappeared soon after. The wave reached all the ships one by one destroying them along with the people. When it was done, everything was gone, including the Supergate.

The Wave subsided and then dissipated in silence. All the people stopped not believing it would work this quickly.

The relief on everyone's face changed as a force slammed against Atlantis destroying the weapon. Another energy beam headed towards Atlantis, but was stopped before it can reach the ship.

"What happened?" one of the techs asked.

"Adria ascended," Daniel answering. "And tried to destroy us with the powers of the Ascended. That isn't allowed. She will be punished."

"No, I mean, why did she reappear on the ship."

"The shields," O'Neill said. "It was powerful enough to stop the wave. It's powerful enough to stop her from transporting away."

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Atlantis destroyed the rest of the Supergates and constantly looked for more in their Galaxy. Shepherd resumed command of Atlantis. While O'Neill assisted General Hammond with his duties. Hammond talked to him about retiring and maybe write some memoirs.

O'Neill doubted Hammond would ever retire. 'He's not one to fade away.'


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: General Hammond is still alive. Stargate Universe is seriously maimed. Morgan Le Fay is here too. (She never fought Adria to the death) The Nox are here too.

The Nox passed through the Gate. The soldiers lowered their weapons at a sign from General Landry who greeted them.

Anteaus and Lya walked down the ramp and to stand before Landry. Their faces were grim, and if Landry didn't know any better, worried.

"The Ori are coming," Anteaus said, just short of an accusation. "From our calculations, their fleet will be here in two of your months."

Landry nodded the Tok'ra already passed along that information, but he appreciated the Nox for the warning. The Nox weren't known for their interference in 'young' races.

"Where is General Hammond?" Anteaus asked.

"There is an ongoing discussion about the Ori problem," Landry said, directing the Nox to the conference room. "Will you join us?"

Anteaus inclined his head.

Representatives from the Tok'ra, Lucien Alliance, and Master Bra'tac already sat around the table. General Hammond sat at the head of the table with O'Neill at his side. Hammond stood up to greet the Nox as they entered.

"Anteaus, Lya welcome," Hammond said and then introduced the rest of the participants.

The Nox barely had time to sit down when the leader of the Lucien Alliance said, "Your arrogance endangers us all."

"No, Sorrell, you can still submit," O'Neill said, leaning back. "But everything you are now will be dust. Personally, in your case, that isn't a great loss."

Sorrell leaped up, his hand on his weapon.

"O'Neill. Apologize," Hammond said, turning his gaze to O'Neill.

"I'm sorry," O'Neill said, his hand on his zap gun.

The man at Sorrell's side gestured to him, and Sorrell said, "Accepted but I will take no further insults from you." He sat back down.

"Our beliefs are important to us as yours are to you," Hammond said. "No one should be forced to change everything they are on the point of a sword."

"We decided to fight for our beliefs," Hammond continued. "And our place in the Universe."

"And your decision endangers us all," Sorrell said.

Anteaus said, "Your society has much to learn. About nature. Learning to live in harmony with nature."

"Being the top of the food chain makes it easy to pass judgement," O'Neill said. "There is an Earth saying: Nature's red tooth and claw. Look the creatures you protect, they fight for their life, their young, their society against other animals that would eat them. Can we do any less? To survive as a society, do we have any other choice?"

"You are young," Lya said.

"But you are right," Anteaus said. His face showing his profound despair. Causing the death of another, even indirectly was repugnant to him.

"Agreed," Master Bra'tac said. "Thousands of years, the Jaffa was changed against our will and forced to serve a false god. I will not be forced to worship another."

The simple statement made the others stop their arguments.

"You speak wisely," one of the Tok'ra said.

Hammond pressed a button and behind him the picture of the farthest reaches of the galaxy showed.

"They're traveling through this unoccupied part of the universe," Hammond said, the video showing the Ori ships. "In three weeks time, this is where we will stage the final battle."

O'Neill walked in the quiet moving closer to the school. He sat on the bleachers waiting. His clone, Jake Brayden, would not tolerate him being in his territory.

Five minutes later, a lanky kid strode pass the football players. Saying hello to them but not stopping for long. He climbed up the bleachers and sat down, putting his backpack beside him.

"Jack."

"You've grown."

"Whatever happen to if you need me don't call."

O'Neill laughed and leaned back watching the practice. Coach yells broke the silent intentness of two sides even in practice using the full force against one another.

"What's wrong?"

"We won."

"The Gou'ald."

"No. Can't talk about it."

"So why are you wasting my time," Jake said, picking up his backpack. "You're risking my exposure to NID or whoever else want a crack at you."

"Here," O'Neill said, gave him a USB drive. "It's encrypted. If something happens, I'll give you the key."

"What's going on?"

O'Neill got up without another word. And climbed down and headed away back the way he came.

ATLANTIS

Carter and McKay spoke in incomprehensible code. O'Neill set two trays with food in front of them.

It appeared to Daniel that they didn't notice but one then the other started eating.

'The old team's together,' Daniel thought, but he still missed Mitchell. Poor guy will be recuperating for several months. O'Neill tapped his shoulder indicating to follow him.

They wandered through the rooms viewing all the hundreds of Stargates collected from defunct worlds. But it still wasn't enough if his translating of the technobabble was correct.

They might have to start raiding living worlds for their Stargates. The SGC didn't want to go that route unless they have to.

Days later, with very few options in sight, a ship jumped, appearing in front of Atlantis. The ship seemed to be of Ancient design.

A signal came through, "Atlantis." A woman's voice came on the screen.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Morgan."

"What?"

"That doesn't look like a warship," O'Neill said.

"No," Morgan said. "It is in your terms a Factory. One that manufactures Stargates."

At the disbelieving silence, Morgan continued explaining the concept. And then said, "I've collected what you need."

"How did you know," Daniel asked and then said, "Forget I said that."

Morgan laughed, "Please allow me to be of assistance."

WEEK LATER

Ships of every kind spread out over vast light years. Stargates strategically placed over planets, moons, and even one asteroid.

The Nox put in place their technologies that would prevent any weapon to harm the location of the Stargates.

Morgan added several more Stargates to reinforce the ones already there, building in several redundancies.

Daniel stood in front of her and then said, "Sorry."

"For what," Morgan said, not stopping the placement of Stargates.

"You're no longer Ascended."

"O'Neill's right, we should clean up our own messes."

"That doesn't happen too often," Daniel said, trying to lighten the pain of her loss.

"More often than you think," Morgan said.

"Well look on the bright side. At least you didn't get toss out naked."

"That was for Oma's benefit."

ORI BATTLE

O'Neill watched as the outer Stargates came up, interlinking several gates, preventing the Ori ships for any escape. Though a few tried with disastrous results for them.

The Death Gliders and Prometheus blocked the last entrance. O'Neill watched as Prometheus died protecting the last soft spot in the Barrier. Several Ori ships got through before Atlantis destroyed the others coming behind them.

O'Neill opened up communications to Earth, "General Hammond, ships slipped by."

"Don't worry we'll take care of it," Hammond said.

HIGH SCHOOL

Jake's attention wandered as the teacher talked, or rather droned on, about World War II and Operation Dynamo. How the teacher made a harrowing escape of trapped British troops back across the channel into a boring story was pure genius. Boring genius.

The Principal strode in waking up the class. "Jake Brayden, your mother is here."

Jacob "Jake" Brayden's heart stopped for a moment. He took a deep breath and shoved stuff haphazardly in his backpack. His mind cleared for the mission ahead. He knew his guardian would not interrupt his class unless it were life and death.

As he and his guardian hurried out of the school and toward her car, Jake said, "What's going on, Rachel?" Taking in her expression.

"Later."

They got into the back seat of the car. The darkened windows hid the sudden transportation of Jake and his foster mother to a room with a giant chair. Jake helped Rachel off the floor.

"What's going on," Jake said, thanking God, his voice no longer cracked.

"Ships are coming. You need to destroy them," General Hammond said, coming from the shadows. His face showed a careworn expression of a long war.

"What?!"

"The Chair," Hammond said, indicating Jack should sit his butt in it.

Jake sat down without further questions. He had come to trust his commanding officer.

The chair lit up.

Jake felt a connection to the system and the weapons that called the soldier and guardian in him. He saw the General's mouth moving but didn't hear the instructions as he probed the Ancient Outpost. The Outpost showed the map of the immediate solar system and the two huge ships heading towards Earth.

Jake heard the General say something about the White House. An instance later General Hammond disappeared.

The Ancient Outpost provided a diagram that Jake only half understood. His experience as a pilot had him asking for weak points of the behemoths. He then asked the lesser known weak points. He directed the projectiles to the targets as the ships arrived at the optimal distance.

The ships disgorged smaller vessels that scattered. Jake destroyed most of them and knew that Earth's pilots would take care of the rest.

His concern was the larger ships.

THE OVAL OFFICE

President Collier became inured to people disappearing and reappearing. "When did this become my life," she thought. "Who knew that working my way up from secretary to Chief Financial Officer of Fortune 500 Company helped with the continual upheavals? Go figure." She thought with amusement.

General Hammond inclined his head in approval when he watched her reaction. The first he ever gave her in two years. "Ready."

They entered the Press room. The reporters looked on at this unscheduled news conference. The press secretary came up to the microphone and said, "We will have a brief announcement. Please wait with your questions."

President Collier stepped up and said, "It is my solemn duty to announce that the two alien spacecraft approaching Earth are demanding our surrender. As a nation and a world, we are fighting as one. Our hopes and prayers go with all pilots fighting the enemy as we speak."

Most of the reporters rocked back at the announcement. A woman stood up.

"Yes, Ms. Donovan," the press secretary said, pointing at the only news reporter that maintained her composure.

"Who are these new enemies?"

"They call themselves Ori," Collier said. "They want us to abandon our religion and join with them in the worship of what they call 'Origin.'"

"Were you in contact with them before this?" Donovan said, her eyes watching General Hammond, not the President.

"Yes, we tried to work out our differences. We didn't realize until too late their fanaticism." Collier answered.

Other reporters joined in, but the moment was shattered by a noise outside. Everybody rushed outside and looked up. The cameras caught the exchange of missiles. The ground rocked as a firestorm struck the city. A fire engine rushed by moments later heading toward the conflagration.

Collier heard the scream of sirens as the Secret Service pulled her back into the White House. General Hammond gave the command, and she felt a weird sensation as another room appeared. The false warmth of the room chilled her. She realized that she had been beamed into the President's underground bunker.

ANCIENT OUTPOST

Jake jerked at the blows of the energy weapons on the outpost. He followed a crack in the shields, and his soul cheered at the death of the first Ori ship. The other redoubled its fire at the Ancient Outpost. They protected their underbelly, but, in the end, it didn't matter. That ship, too, exploded. But the last strike of the dying ship smashed against the outpost defenses. Jake's mind seemed to expand at the Outpost's expectations of strength. He heard Rachel cry as he lost consciousness, as he absorbed the energy, protecting the Outpost and its people.

UNDERGROUND BUNKER

President Collier checked in with her family before heading back to the command room. She watched General Hammond talking on what appeared to be a phone. But it couldn't be a normal phone.

"O'Neill, status. Ships came through."

What "normal" phone could work underground and across galaxies? At her gesture, General Hammond switched to the speaker.

"O'Neill, President Collier is here as well," General Hammond said.

"Madame President," O'Neill said.

"When will you get back?" General Hammond asked.

"We won't. There was no other way. At least not one we could accept."

"Jack," Hammond said.

"General, there is no returning. We must block the exit until the Barrier comes up. No more ships, including ours, will get through. We knew this was a one-way trip."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We couldn't the Ori would pick the plans right out of your head," O'Neill's voice came through. "I'm sorry General. I wish I could have told you."

"O'Neill," Hammond sagged and then straighten up. "This in subornation will go on your permanent record."

President Collier opened her mouth to protest, but shut it when she heard O'Neill laugh, and the tone changed, "The ships that got through."

"Jake is taking care of the Ori Carriers," Hammond said a profound sadness taking over his face. "And what's left of the Air Force is mopping up the rest."

Collier said, "Tell your crew that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. We'll set up a monument. Schoolchildren for generations to come will know what you've done."

"As long as it's not a field in Pennsylvania." The voice drifted away before coming back. "The person who came up with a cratered field as a monument should be shot."

"Sir," a female voice came through. Collier recognized it as Colonel Carter. "One minute until the Barrier up."

"No field, I promise, General O'Neill," Collier said a reluctant smile crossed her face. She wished she could have known him longer. He would be a frustrating pain in the ass but worth every aggravating minute.

"I knew there was a reason I voted for you," O'Neill said.

"Sir," a woman's voice came through. "30 seconds."

"From the crew and other ships of the line, Goodbye," O'Neill said. His voice hardened and became formal. "Goodbye, General."

"Tell the crew, thank you," Hammond said. "Goodbye." Collier saw a bit of moisture in his eyes, but it didn't stay there for long.

The signal cut out seconds later, and a low hum came through the device. General Hammond stared at it for a moment and then turned it off.


	4. Chapter 4

hWarning: The Colonies survived the Great Cylon War countless years ago. They fought that war off and on for past thousand years. Colonel Tigh and Ellen are Cylons living in the Colonies. More about them in later chapters.

EDGE OF CAPRICA SPACE

The Virgil, a science vessel, headed towards a busy part of space. Some of the more outlandish rumors are that the ship was from the second major Colonial / Cylon War. Dr. Caorall couldn't believe the find. A life pod that had spent over a thousand years travelling through the universe before drifting into one of the space lanes.

The systems no longer ran. The engines have been long since silent. But they had guided the craft carefully into an area made for just this purpose. Most couldn't believe they found it.

Caorall half suspected a replica. A fraud perpetrated to ruin his Academic reputation. How did it survive so long in space? Where did it come from? Is it real?

Days of careful study showed that it was a life pod from one of the old pleasure cruises, the Aphrodite. The craft was modified to extend it range for some reason. The metal encasing the joints was inconsistent with the usual life pod of that time.

'I'll get Dr. Baltar to do analysis on it,' Caorall thought, as he suited up. 'Imagine we could have a first-hand account of the first major battle. When the Colonies almost died,'

QUORUM OF TWELVE

President Adar and the Quorum of Twelve watched from above, literally as well as physically, Adama thought.

"Tinius, Lardon, and other unmanned sites have been destroyed on the borders of our space," Admiral Cain said, her movement precise and tidy.

"It could be pirates from Tauron," the Caprica Representative said.

"Or it could be Caprican businessman: stealing technologies from other worlds."

"Gentleman," President Adar said with a snap in his voice. "Admiral, please continue."

"It's starting again. The Cylons are rising again."

"Nonsense," a voice with a thick Aquarian accent. At a look from President Adar stopped any further statements.

"History shows over and over again, this is how it starts," Cain said. "Testing of our borders. Followed by an attack, if they find our borders unprotected. We must prepare."

"Cylons are dead!" the Aquarian said.

"We should prepare for any eventuality. Better safe than sorry," an old man said. His Scorpian symbol glinted at his throat.

"With Scorpia getting lucrative shipping contracts," the Tauron said.

"What do you suggest sending your pirates out to defend us?" The Scorpian struck back like his planet's namesake.

"Ladies, gentleman," President Adar said in quelling tones. "Obviously, we need more information before we can begin in any direction. Admiral Cain put more ships along the borders."

"We're stretched thin as it is," Cain said. "We need more ships."

"We'll look into that," President Adar said in tones even a child would know means 'No, more ships.'

Commander Adama saw Cain's jaw tense at the announcement. In a way he almost pitied her. She should have known. The current political class claimed they were the generation that destroyed the Cylons. Now they're trying to hide the fact the Cylons were back. The Colonies wanted the peace that the President promised.

President Adar dismissed them, and the Quorum moved on to trade agreements.

They walked out of the President Adar's office. And then went their separate ways without a word.

Colonel Tigh came up, threw his arm around his shoulders and said, "No luck."

"No luck."

"Idiots. Interested in joining a coup," Tigh said.

Adama laughed, "Cain might beat us to it. Ignoring the threat…"

"Come home with me," Tigh said, dragging him to his vehicle. "Ellen will fix dinner. And get drunk. And watch another thrilling episode of 'The Life Pod.'"

"She's still watching that?"

"Yes, that's where the drinking comes in. Makes the show bearable."

"Alright," Adama said, thinking he could use some frivolous conversation. Before he had to face, what they were going to do about the Cylons.

"We'll figure it out," Tigh said.

CYLON BASESTAR

A great platinum Cylon moved through the metal and human Cylons as they worked at their stations.

He paused, remembering his final victory in the Cylon Civil War. He won the leadership of the Cylons. Now, it was time again to fight the Colonies and this time win.

The Imperial Leader stepped on the platform, his armor gleaming under the lights. The false guise of a human was not for him. It was those thoughts that ran through his matrices when the bridge blinked out of existence, and the town of Queenstown came to view.

"Hi Grandsire," a young boy said, a fishing rod in his hands. His dark eyes glinted like a predator. "Want a rod or a beer… or should I make that oil? Wouldn't want you to rust."

The Cylon leader growled and wrapped his hand around the boy's neck getting ready to snap it. The boy disappeared and reappeared beside him.

"Is that any way to treat kin?"

"You're not Cylon."

"No, I'm worse," the boy said. "Much… much worse. I'm Cylon, Colonial and races you have no name for yet. I'm the Old made anew."

"You're human. And your time is done," Cylon expanded a few more feet, knowing the boy would shrink back in fear.

The boy laughed and the Cylon leader thought suddenly of the old religion about Stymphalian birds. Eater of men. The Stymphalian must have sounded like that. The Cylon shook his head, attempting to remove the primal fear caused by the false religion. Anger replaced fear. The old religion had no place here.

"When we meet, it will be on a battlefield either fighting side by side. Or dying your final death at my feet. Your choice." The boy flew up transforming into a bird with wings more like metal than flesh soaring swiftly into the rising sun until not even he could look into the light.

"Imperial Leader," one of the new human models, said, timidly. A female with brown hair and hazel eyes. The new 3. "The Cylon carrier is back from the Colonial border."

"Patch it through."

If the Cylon Leader were human, he would have frowned in confusion. The vision like every vision from God was unclear, the only thing he understood it was a warning. A powerful new enemy was rising up from the Colonies.

Battlestar Pegasus flew through the debris of the mining asteroid. Admiral Cain didn't have to be told that the weapon signature was Cylon.

The only thought raging through her mind was 'They're back.' Although, she knew that before coming across this destruction. Their borders were being tested daily by the Cylons.

The civilians were the only ones unaware of the Cylons return.

She automatically ordered her shuttles to look for life that wasn't going to be there as duty required.

This time, the blatant destruction will force the politicians to get off their collective butts and start to protect the colonies. Not turn their eyes away from encroaching danger.

Adama came back from border patrol to all the colonies going crazy. On every screen the ancient log from the Aphrodite.

The crew watched it surreptitiously.

"Gaeta!" Adama said.

"Yes, sir."

"Put the Life Pod log on all screens," Adama said, glancing over at the grinning Tigh.

"Yes, sir," Gaeta said, not bothering to restrain his grin.

A face of young man skelton thin came on screen. '..st log of Raymond Tagan.'

The language was an ancient form of Caprican that Adama could read but couldn't speak. The translation appeared discreetly on the bottom.

'I ran out of food three weeks ago. The water is gone. I won't make it back home.' The man paused, gulping; Adama heard drawn breath around the bridge almost like a sob.

'We found a planet. Earth. As you know from previous logs, you must come here. 'The planet has more life than any on the Colonies."

The man disappeared, and the video showed a planet with animals never seen before. Frozen landscape and lush vegetation only seen on a few of the Colonies.

Ray Tagan commented, 'They're even human tribes.' The picture came back with tall humans with prominent brows walking with primitive spears.

Adama heard gasps around the bridge. Conversations sprung up about Earth, the lost colony of Kobol. The log stopped abruptly.

Dr. Baltar and Dr. Caorall appeared on either side of a local reporter.

"Dr. Caorall, do you have the other logs that Raymond Tagan mentions," the woman said, shifting towards Dr. Caorall.

"The other logs were too degraded," Dr. Caorall said. "This was the only one we could salvage. And even that one was incomplete."

"How did the ancient pleasure cruiser find Earth."

"We don't know. We hope to find the answers on Earth."

The reporter turned to Dr. Baltar, her skirts discreetly slipping over her knees, "We hear that you are working on the Navigation systems. Any luck."

"There is no such thing as luck," Baltar said with a slight smirk as he quickly glanced down at her knees.

"Our teams are working on downloading the Navigation. We should be able to track where the Life Pod has been in little under a month."

After a gasp, the reporter continued with other questions.

THE COLOSSEUM IN CAPRICA

Laura Roslin stood with the other officials as they downloaded the ship's navigation. The techs already found a way to communicate with the 150 thousand year database. And that could lead to Earth, the Thirteenth Colony. The last colony colonized by Kobol.

'It's historic," Laura thought.

"The final discovery is in our grasp," Dr. Gaius Baltar said, the holographic image jumping out in a moment of pure theatre. "We have the coordinates,"

The teacher in Laura appreciated the gesture. Scientists, reporters and politicians cheered the possibility of finding Earth. A murmur grew into a roar.

CYLON BASESTAR

One of the 2's strolled up to the new Cylon Leader, not the least intimidated. The Cylon Leader wanted to kill him for that on general principal.

"Imperious Leader," the man lowered his head the very image of respect.

One of the few older models in existence. His DNA recombined six hundred years ago. Shorter than the first 2 model with blond hair and his face more round than the original oval.

"Yes, Conoy," the Leader replied, not even he knew which Conoy he spoke to.

"They found it. Earth… the Thirteenth Colony."

The Leader's mind went back to the vision. A clearer understanding came to him. He stood weighing his options. "Bring back the Base Stars. And find out the location of the Thirteenth Tribe."

"By Your Command," Conoy said, backing out of the room. The appropriate gesture of respect.

QUORUM OF TWELVE

Admiral Cain and Commander Adama stood with the proof of the Cylons return. Some of the debris showed Cylon origins. The Quorum remained silent.

Adama saw Laura Roslin at a lower table of the Quorum. He wondered why. As glad as he was to see her, Department of Education shouldn't even be in this conversation.

Adama pulled his attention away from Laura when President Adar started speaking.

"The distance from Earth to the Colonies is a greater distance than most of our ships can travel," President Adar said.

Cain and Adama looked at one another, wondering if the President was going crazy. They remained silent at the statement.

"The only ships that are capable of reaching Earth; are the Battlestars," President Adar said. "We're going to start building six new Battlestar and thousands of Vipers in just this cause."

"Won't people assume, we're going to war with Earth," Laura Roslin said.

"Not if we put a positive spin on it," Adar said with an angry frown.

Adama saw that Adar still didn't forgive Laura from reaching an agreement with the Teacher's Union. Adar should have put someone less capable if he wanted the talks to fail.

Laura and Adama sat around the screen watching pictures of Earth beamed back. They saw fields and woods, deserts and ice as far as the eyes could see. But what fascinated them the most were the people. Different cultures were living side by side on one small planet. And no space flight to speak of. They haven't even gone beyond their solar system.

A reporter interrupted the video with several Priests and Priestess by his side.

"We're sitting here with top Priest and Priestess of all the colonies." The names of each one showed below each religious leader. "Can you please share the response of finding the last tribe of Kobol?"

A middle age woman spoke first her attractive dark face wrinkled, "This isn't the Thirteen Tribe."

"How can you say that?" the reporter said, aghast at the statement.

"The text has pieces of the old star charts. None of those features show up on the navigation chart that Dr. Baltar released. This isn't the Earth of the Text."

"Then how can you explain it," the reporter said in aggressive tones. "They call their planet Terra Firma. Earth. How can you explain that!"

"I can't."

The other religious leaders joined in arguing with the reporter over the religious texts. About ten minutes later, the video switched back to Earth interspersing the different cities of Earth.

The camera passed over several cities that bore the marks of damage. That the humans on the planet were industriously cleaning up and repairing.

"What happened there?" Ellen asked.

"War with the Ori," Laura said. "At least, that's what our best linguists are saying."

"The linguists. They're on Earth."

"Shh," Laura said. "Top secret until tomorrow."

The noise of a million people from every planet filled the chilly air. As President Adar stepped up, the sound was cut off, as if by a switch.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We will send six new Battlestars, the only ships capable of reaching Earth so far. We will finally be complete all Colonies facing the future together."

The crowd cheered at their voices growing louder overwhelming the reporters trying to report the news.

When the cheers died down President Adar continued, "We have already sent several groups to learn the principal languages and culture there. Tomorrow: Scientist, anthropologists and ambassadors will travel to Earth. Tomorrow we will be heading to Earth. We will open up diplomatic dialog."

The crowd started cheering again.


End file.
